Problem
by kavey key
Summary: Cara sang leader menenangkan diri dari persoalan grupnya kali ini membuat kekasihnya marah. Bagaimana sang Leader menyelesaikannya? BinHwan Fanfiction!


**Title** : Problem

**Cast** : -Kim Jinhwan

-Kim Hanbin (B.I)

**Genre** : -Drama, -Friendship

**Rate** : M-

**Summary** : Cara sang leader menenangkan diri dari persoalan grupnya kali ini, membuat kekasihnya marah. Bagaimana sang Leader menyelesaikannya? BinHwan Fanfiction!

**Warning! : Cerita tak sesuai judul, Typos, EYD sembarangan, author abal-abal (?). Yang gak suka silahkan eksit ^^ yang baca HARAP REVIEW ya kakak kakak.**

.

.

.

"Ya! kalian bisa serius tidak? Aku sudah bilang, jangan masukkan sifat kalian di luar ke dalam ruang latihan!"

BRAK

Hanbin keluar setelah puas memarahi seluruh membernya. Sedangkan mereka yang menjadi pusat kemarahan hanya mendesah maklum. Mereka tahu hanbin tidak dalam mood yang baik, oleh karena itu anggota lain berinisiatif membuatnya lebih baik dengan candaan mereka. Tak di sangka hasilnya malah bertentangan dari harapan.

"Tidak apa, biar aku dan Jiwon nanti yang bicara dengannya. Ayo kita lanjut latihan. Semangat!" Jinhwan mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke atas, mencoba menyemangati member yang lain.

"Yaey! Go go go semangat!" dan teriakan Jiwon yang menggema berhasil mengembalikan keadaan seperti biasanya. Mereka semua berlatih hingga larut malam.

Inilah iKON, walaupun mereka belum tahu kapan mereka akan debut, semangat mereka patut di acungi jempol, _chemistry_ antara sesama member juga semakin kuat mengingat perjalanan mereka yang tidak bisa di bilang mudah.

Namun sepertinya kaadaan sang leader tidak begitu baik. Ia baru saja mendengar bahwa _sunbae_ mereka akan segera _comeback_, tetapi kelompoknya bahkan belum jelas kapan akan di resmikan. Hanbin tak marah pada siapapun, ia juga tidak bisa melakukannya, namun sebagai seorang _leader_, entah kenapa ini menjadi pukulan sendiri untuknya.

.

.

"Hyung, apa menurutmu Hanbin hyung sudah kembali?" tanya _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Hanbin, Yunhyeong, pada Jinhwan yang tengah melihat keluar jendela di sebelahnya. Yunhyeong sendiri duduk tepat di samping sang hyung tertua.

"Menurutmu?"

"Belum. Hyung selalu pulang tengah malam jika sedang marah seperti itu."

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya, eoh?" Jinwan mencubit pipi Yunhyeong gemas, kemudian kembali melihat pemandangan malam melalui jendela. _Seoul selalu ramai_ pikirnya dalam hati. Walau kenyataannya tidak seramai saat siang dan sore hari yang di banjiri anak sekolah. Namun matanya terpaku pada dua orang yang tengah duduk sambil tertawa di sebuah _coffee shop_ 24 jam pinggir jalan. Terlihat sang wanita menepuk bahu namja di hadapannya, setelah itu Jinhwan tak bisa melihat apapun lagi karena mobil mereka sudah memasuki tikungan.

.

.

Hanbin tiba di dorm pukul 1 pagi dengan wajah yang jauh berbeda dari saat di ruang latihan tadi sore. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat hyung tertua sekaligus kekasihnya –jika Hanbin boleh bilang begitu- tengah duduk di sofa menonton tv sendirian. Ia menghampiri Jinhwan, mengusap rambut, kemudian duduk di sebelah namja pendek itu.

"Hyung, kau kenapa belum tidur?"

"Menurutmu?"

Hanbin mengerutkan keningnya. Jinhwan balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV. Padahal biasanya hyungnya akan menjadi _namja_ cerewet dan menyemburnya dengan pertanyaan yang macam-macam."Kau menungguku?"

"Ya."

"Apa Yunhyeong khawatir?"

Jinhwan tersenyum dengan tetap menatap layar TV selalu Yunhyeong yang pertama dia sebut. Padahal Jinhwan ingin sekali menjadi nama yang pertama ada di pikiran Hanbin daripada member lain. "Dari mana saja?" ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk balik bertanya.

"Jalan-jalan tak jelas, menenangkan diri, menulis lagu."

"Eoh."

Hanbin menatap Jinhwan lekat. "Hyung, kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?" Jinhwan balas menatap Hanbin lalu mengusap pipinya, "tidurlah, sudah pagi."

Hanbin menarik tangan Jinhwan yang mengusapnya, kemudian mencium punggung tangan kekasihnya. Jinhwan dapat melihat raut lelah yang Hanbin tunjukkan, dan ia tahu betul maknanya, "ceritakan padaku."

Jinhwan mendesah. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun pada Hanbin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ia merasa Hanbin tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya, dan ia harap itu benar.

"Pergi dengan wanita hingga pagi bisa dibilang jalan-jalan tak jelas? Apa dia yang bisa membuatmu tenang dan jadi inspirasi lagumu?" Jinhwan bertanya dengan nada bergetar. Hanbin diam.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Bodoh! Rutuk Hanbin dalam hati saat pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Jinhwan mulai menangis, sedang Hanbin kelagapan lalu memutuskan untuk memeluk hyung kecilnya untuk menenangkan. "Ssst, hyung, mianhae…" sayang kata-kata Hanbin justru semakin membuat Jinhwan menangis .

Karena kata-katanya justru membuat Jinhwan yakin apa yang ada di pikirannya adalah kebenaran.

"Hyung," Hanbin mengecup puncak kepala Jinhwan, "Leehi sedang ada masalah, kami bertemu di taman dan memutuskan minum kopi bersama."

Tak berubah, Jinhwan masih menangis.

"Terkadang aku butuh sandaran selain kau dan Jiwon, hyung." Ia mengusap rambut Jinhwan dengan sayang. "Kami sudah lama berteman dan aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padanya. Ia juga sama."

Jinhwan melepas pelukan Hanbin dengan kasar. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang, "Kalau begitu lakukan. Ceritakan semua padanya. Dan. Dan ceritakan seperlunya untukku." Ujarnya dengan nafas yang memburu. "Karena dia bisa membuatmu tenang, sedangkan aku tidak."

Hanbin diam. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada kekasihnya. Ia memang nyaman bercerita pada Leehi, tapi perasaannya tentu saja berbeda. Dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan rasa nyaman kekasih dan teman. Tapi dia juga tidak cukup pintar untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya.

"Hyung dengar aku!" ia menangkup pipi Jinhwan, menatap tepat di mata sipit kekasihnya yang hampir menyerupai miliknya. "Jika kau tidak bisa membuatku tenang, kita tidak mungkin sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tetapi yang jelas ini serius. Aku mencintaimu. Walaupun banyak orang di luar sana yang membuatku nyaman, tapi itu berbeda. Kau tidak hanya membuatku nyaman, kau lebih dari itu."

"Berkata seperti itu tapi menghabiskan malam bedua dengan seorang gadis." Jawab Jinhwan. Ia Nampak belum puas dengan pengakuan Hanbin. "Jika pasangan menghabiskan malam bahagia, waktu memang tidak tera-"

Cup

"-sa. Ya! apa-apaan kau, bocah?!"

Cup

"Hanbin!"

Cup

"Kim!"

Cup

"…"

"Kau tidak ingin berbicara lagi?"

"Nanti kau,-mpph." Hanbin menempelkan bibir mereka, mendiamkannya cukup lama hingga tercipta lumatan-lumatan kecil lalu berlanjut ke pangutan panas. Jinhwan yang merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat, dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah kekasih mengabsen satu persatu giginya, dan menyapu area sekitarnya.

Lepas dari bibir Jinhwan, Hanbin turun menjilati rahang dan perpotongan leher indah milik kekasihnya. Melumat kecil, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan nafsunya untuk memberi tanda di tempat itu. Sedang Jinhwan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan desahannya dengan menggigit tangannya.

"Bin. Binnieh," Jinhwan mengangkat wajah kekasihnya, mencium lagi bibir Hanbin lalu melumat bagian bibir atas Hanbin, membiarkan Hanbin menikmati melumat –sesekali menghisap bibir bawahnya. Hanbin tersenyum dalam hati, menikmati ciumannya sambil mengangkat Jinhwan ala koala menuju kasur di sampingnya yang memang belum dipindahkan setelah acara Mix &amp; Match mereka.

Ia membaringkan Jinhwan di bawahnya tanpa melepas pangutan mereka hingga sang kekasih mendorong bahunya. "hhh…" desahan Jinhwan membuat sesuatu dari Hanbin bangkit. Ia mengambil kesempatan saat Jinhwan sibuk mengatur nafas, Hanbin memasukkan dua tangannya mengelus perut dengan gerakkan pelan menuju buah dada Jinhwan.

"Ahh…" desahnya saat Hanbin mulai menekan kedua tonjolannya. "Binh?"

"Eoh?"

"Buk, ahhh…"

Hanbin yang tengah memelintir nipple Jinhwan tersenyum girang, ia segera membuka seluruh pakaian Jinhwan dengan cepat. Entah mengapa wajah Jinhwan yang mendesah di bawahnya menjadi pemandangan terindah baginya. Hanbin melebarkan baju Jinhwan di area bottom untuk berjaga-jaga cairannya akan mengenai kasur, namun matanya terkunci pada Junior kecil Jinhwan yang tepat berada di depannya.

Ia meniup lubang kecil di ujungnya, membuat Jinhwan lagi-lagi mendesah. Puas dengan reaksi sang kekasih, Hanbin mulai menjilat dari ujung hingga selangkangan Jinhwan dengan perlahan sambil membuka celananya sendiri.

"Nghh… AKH,- mphh…" erangan Jinhwan tertutupi oleh tangannya sendiri karena Hanbin memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus setelah membuka celana.

"Binh, pel- ouh, pelan, hhh." Jinhwan meringis, merasakan perih di lubangnya saat ketiga jari Hanbin mulai bergerak cepat.

"Sudah pagi, hyung."

Jinhwan tahu betul artinya, Hanbin ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Ia pun berharap demikian.

Setelah dirasa cukup 'basah' Hanbin memposisikan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan terlihat jauh lebih besar dari Jinhwan di depan lubang kekasihnya, setelah sebelumnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menggantikan tangan Jinhwan yang memerah karena terlalu lama di gigit.

"Nghhh…" Jinhwan mengepalkan tangannya saat Hanbin lebih memilih memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentakkan.

Dan di mulailah penyatuan mereka diiringi desahan-desahaan tak henti dari sang _namja_ mungil.

.

.

.

Selesai bergulat, Hanbin memakaikan pakaian Jinhwan, mengganti baju kotor _namja _kecilnya dengan baju panjang miliknya, yang tentu saja melebihi ukuran tubuh Jinhwan. Sedang Hanbin lebih memilih _half naked_. Mereka kini saling berhadapan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kau benar hyung, menghabiskan malam berdua, waktu jadi tidak terasa." Hanbin melumat pipi Jinhwan yang ada di hadapannya. "Mulai hari ini kau harus percaya padaku, ya?"

Jinhwan mengangguk. Melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. "Kau jangan memarahi member lain seperti tadi, mereka semua ingin menghiburmu. Seharusnya kau hargai."

"Mianhae, mood-ku benar-benar buruk tadi."

"Iya, dan berubah good mood setelah bertemu LeeHi."

"Kau ingin kumasuki lagi, eoh?"

"Ah leader, aku tidak bisa menari besok, bagaimana ini?"

"Kau ingin libur dariku? Sayang sekali aku tidak akan memberikannya."

"Jahat!" Jinhwan merengut, yang dibalas kekehan serta kecupan singkat sang kekasih dibibirnya.

"Besok kita latihan malam. Cepat tidur di kamarmu."

"Gendong~" Hanbin tertawa menanggapinya. Mengangkat Jinhwan ala bridal ke kamar Jinhwan dan Donghyuk.

"Jangan lupa, ambil bajuku. Kau yang harus mencucinya!"

"Siap, chagi…"

END

Maafkan saya '-')v yadongnya mengecewakan soalnya gak biasa nulis yadong wkwkwk. Ini FF pertama yang ada anu-anunya (?) tadinya sih ini ff jj/bnior, tapi berhubung aku lagi seneng sama ni couple dan dapet kabar Big Bang comeback, jadi deh mereka /.\ btw saya ga sabar nunggu kambek abang jidi dkk *ga ada hubungannya* byeee~


End file.
